uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Wakefield Line
|el = |speed = |elevation = }} The Wakefield Line is the name given to one of the rail services in the West Yorkshire and South Yorkshire Passenger Transport Executive areas of northern England. The Wakefield Line is coloured yellow on maps and publications by Metro (West Yorkshire PTE). The service connects Leeds and Wakefield with Sheffield and Doncaster with the section of the line between Leeds and Doncaster forming part of the East Coast Main Line. The local stopping service is operated by Northern Rail and is supplemented by frequent InterCity services between Leeds, Wakefield and either Doncaster or Sheffield operated by operators East Coast, East Midlands Trains and CrossCountry. Some sections of the line is shared with the Huddersfield (orange) and Pontefract Lines (light blue). West Yorkshire 'Metrocards' are available for all trains as far as South Elmsall on the Doncaster section of the line and to Moorthorpe on the Sheffield section. Pre-nationalisation ownership At the time of the 1923 Grouping the line was owned by different railway companies: * Leeds Central - Wakefield Great Northern Railway (GNR) - with Wakefield Westgate station being jointly owned by the GNR and Great Central Railways (GCR). * Wakefield - Doncaster West Riding and Grimsby Joint Railway (WRGJt) itself being of joint Great Northern Railway and Great Central Railway ownership. * Moorthorpe - Swinton Swinton & Knottingley Joint Railway itself being of joint Midland Railway (MidR) and North Eastern Railway (NER) ownership. * Swinton - Sheffield Midland Railway (MidR) The route Trains on the line serve the following places however some stations have closed: Leeds City - Fitzwilliam * Beeston (closed) Ardsley Tunnel * Ardsley (closed) * Outwood (formerly known as 'Lofthouse and Outwood') At Outwood there were junctions with two joint undertakings; 'East & West Yorkshire Union' (a short line connecting the Great Northern / Midland Railway main lines via Rothwell and 'Methley Joint Railway' (owners being Great Northern, Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway and North Eastern Railway) connecting to various lines in the Castleford area. Wrenthorpe Junction From this junction was a line to DewsburyDewsburywhich was partially closed in 1963 and complete closure came in 1965 - some artefacts still remain to this day. * Wakefield Westgate ' * 'Sandal and Agbrigg (originally 'Sandal', closed 1957; reopened 1988 with new name) * Hare Park & Crofton (closed) Nostell North & South Junctions with Great Central Railway * Nostell (closed) * [[Fitzwilliam railway station|'Fitzwilliam ']](replaced an earlier station of the same name a short distance away) * Hemsworth (closed) Junction with the Hull and Barnsley Railway (HBR) Junction with Sheffield branch to the south Fitzwilliam to Doncaster * South Elmsall * Hampole (closed) * [[Carcroft|'Adwick']] (originally 'Carcroft & Adwick-le-Street' station, closed 1967; reopened a short distance away with new name in 1993) * Bentley * Doncaster Fitzwilliam - Swinton Part of this section is also worked as the Dearne Valley Line: * [[Moorthorpe railway station|'Moorthorpe']] * Frickley (closed) Branch line to Frickley Colliery * Thurnscoe Hickleton Junction for the Dearne Valley Railway (worked by the Lancashire & Yorkshire Railway) * Goldthorpe * Bolton-on-Dearne Junction with the Great Central Railway Penistone - Doncaster line. * Swinton Swinton to Sheffield From Swinton towards Sheffield, the Midland Railway and Great Central had parallel lines following the course of the River Don. The lines of the competing companies were so close that in 1965 British Railways built a new junction complex at Aldwarke and the current Wakefield Line now follows the former Great Central line to reach the reopened Rotherham Central. Intermediate stations were to be found at: * Parkgate & Aldwarke (closed) * Rotherham Road (closed) * Rotherham Central Taking a new curve, the line joins the Sheffield and Rotherham Railway. * Meadowhall (opened 1990; replaced Wincobank railway station which closed in 1956 which was on same site) * Brightside (closed) Grimesthorpe Junction the line leaves the Sheffield & Rotherham and takes the Midland Railway line built in 1870. '' * Attercliffe Road (closed) * 'Sheffield''' ;Route maps of the route 1910 - 1913 File:Leeds RJD 40.jpg|Railway lines in Leeds in 1913 File:Cutsyke, Crofton, Normanton, Altofts, Methley, Lofthouse, Oakenshaw & Wakefield RJD 52.jpg|The route via Ardsley and Lofthouse through Wakefield in 1912 File:Bierley, Cudworth, Monk Bretton, Nostell, Shafton & Stairfoot RJD 109.jpg|Railway lines around Nostell in 1911 File:Hemsworth- Hickleton South- Mexboro'- Moorhouse- South Elmsall- South Kirkby- Swinton- Wath- ath Road & Lowfield RJD 44.jpg|Railway lines around Hemsworth and South Emsall; Moorthorpe, Hickleton, Bolton-upon-Dearne, and Swinton in 1910 File:Applehurst, Askern, Doncaster, Kirk Sandall, Shaftholme, Stainforth & Thorne RJD 23.jpg|Railway lines around Doncaster in 1914 File:Brightside, Shefield & Blackburn Valley Treeton RJD 67.jpg|Railway lines in Sheffield in 1912 See also *Metro (West Yorkshire PTE) * Travel South Yorkshire (South Yorkshire PTE) Category:Rail transport in West Yorkshire Category:Rail transport in South Yorkshire Category:Rail transport in Sheffield Category:Transport in Leeds Category:Railway lines in Yorkshire and the Humber Category:Transport in Wakefield District